


Breakdown

by Pepitabread



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepitabread/pseuds/Pepitabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are we being kept here" Bård asked, breaking the silence that had been filling the room since their last meal. "How many days have we been down here? How many <i>weeks</i> have we been down here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize to AOO for getting inspired by her fantastic kidnapping story and turning it into this piece of crap.. please forgive me..

The basement was cold and dark, only lit up by a small stripe of moonlight shining in through a small window high up on the wall. They had sat on the floor next to eachother all night for the sake of keeping warm, getting only about an hour of sleep each. 

"Why are we being kept here" Bård asked, breaking the silence that had been filling the room since their last meal. "How many days have we been down here? How many _weeks_ have we been down here?" 

Vegard didn't respond. He had heard those questions every day since they were kidnapped and thrown down in the basement. The first couple of days they had planned and plotted ways to get out, but now an air of resignation had taken over. Every day was the same, wake up, eat a meal that tasted less than ok, sit in silence, eat another meal, then try to sleep. 

Every now and then Bård would question why they were there, and even though he didn't respond, Vegard was curious too. They had been there far too long for the purpose of killing, that would have been done a long time ago. If they were there for ransom they should have been out by now, surely someone would get them out if they knew they were being held captive?  
Vegard had one theory left, but he didn't want to share it with Bård. Psychological breakdown. Every day that passed fueled his theory. But for what reason were they being broken down?

Vegard snapped out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps outside the door. "Breakfast" Bård said. He sounded like a parrot. Every time they were brought food he would stare at the door and state the name of the meal. And then he'd go quiet again.  
This time however, there was no breakfast. Instead, a man they hadn't seen before ordered them up on their feet. He said something in a foreign language to the other men behind him, who then proceeded to grab the brothers by their arms and guide them upstairs and down the hall into a large room. 

It was a warm room, much warmer than the basement. It had benches and pillows and blankets everywhere, and in the middle there was a large bathtub, already filled with water.

"Get undressed" the newcomer said, pointing at Bård.  
Bård looked at Vegard, who just shrugged in reply. He took his trousers and t-shirt off, and stood up. "Underwear too. Get in the bath" 

Bård did as he was told, not bothering about his nakedness as it had been who knew how long since he had had a bath. He slipped inside and reveled in the feeling of the warm water engulfing his body. He wanted to fall asleep, he could feel his eyelids become heavier because of the warmth and the clean pleasant smell of the bath oils. A complete opposite to the basement. 

He was quickly yanked out of his drowziness. "You're done, his turn" the man nodded his head in Vegard's direction. 

Bård got out of the bath as Vegard was getting in. He sank into the water, body and head, while Bård stood stark naked and wet on the floor, looking around for a towel. 

"No towel" said the man, and walked over and grabbed Bård's arm. He pushed him down on one of the pillowfilled benches, and pinched his butt. 

"Nice" he said, and Bård slowly started to realize what was happening. 

"Please no, no no no" his voice was muffled by the pillows, but he was loud enough for Vegard to hear him as his head emerged back up from the water. He spun around in the bath, and his eyes caught Bård, lying naked and bound on the bench, eyes filled with tears. 

"You want to watch?" the man said, lifting one of his eyebrows. 

"Let him go!" Vegard's voice was calm but stern, but he was trembling on the inside. The man didn't respond, but leaned over Bård and kissed his neck. 

"Let him GO!!" Vegard repeated, this time with an angrier tone in his voice. The man continued kissing along Bård's neck and down his back. 

"Let him go, please let him go!!" Vegard repeated a third time, this time his voice was scared, and he started pleading. "Take me instead, just let him go!"

The man stopped, and looked at Vegard. "Get up"  
Vegard got out of the bath and walked cautiously towards the bench. 

"Vegard no, I'll be ok, I'll be ok Vegard" Bård said between sobs.

The man eyed Vegard up and down, and then a devious smiled formed on his lips. "You will do it!"

Vegard froze. "No. You said you'd let him go"

"I said no such thing" He continued smiling his evil grin. "You will do it, or I will do it, your choice"

Vegard couldn't believe what he was faced with. He wanted to run, he wanted to kill all the men, grab his little brother and just run, run forever until they were safe. But then he remembered he wasn't the one holding the knives or the guns, and he looked at Bård, bewildered and teary eyed, asking him what to do, not with words but with his eyes.  
He stood there contemplating his options until the man cleared his throat. "Well?" 

Vegard took a step closer. "I will do it" he said, and the tears filled over and rolled down his cheek as he looked at Bård with an apologetic expression.  
Bård's eyes were wide and his voice sounded like a distant echo. "Don't do it Vegard, I can deal with this, don't let them win over both of us"

He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and walked over to Bård. He had come to the conclusion that not knowing how much pain the man could inflict on Bård, he hoped the chances of Bård getting hurt would be smaller if he did it. Whatever "it" turned out to be.

Vegard turned around and looked at the man, as if waiting for some kind of instructions. The man seemed to take great pleasure out of his willing captive, "untie him" he said to Vegard. For a brief moment his eyes lit up in the hope of all this just being a cruel test of their willingness to cooperate, "and take him in your mouth."  
At this, Bård started crying, endless streams filled and covered his face, Vegard could almost see his own reflection in them, or maybe it was his own tears. Nothing made sense anymore.  
As soon as he had untied the knots Bård hurled his arms around his big brother. They were both shaking. "I'm so sorry" they said in unison, but then the man smacked Vegard's shoulder. "No talking!"

He forced Vegard down on his knees in front of Bård. In an attempt to avoid looking his brother in the eyes, he closed his eyes and took Bård's limp member in his hand, hesitated for a moment and then bent down and closed his lips around it. He forced back the need to scream about how wrong this was, scared that the man might change his mind and do even worse things to Bård himself.

It hit him that he had no idea how to do this, or whether or not the man expected him to make his brother come before he would let them go. That wouldn't be an easy task considering the situation they were in. Maybe he wouldn't let them go regardless?  
He tried to zone out, block out everything, and hoped Bård was doing the same, that he was thinking of his girlfriend or something. Something and somewhere far away from this.

He had no idea how long he had been at it, but suddenly Bård's member gave a little jolt and started to harden. Vegard's eyes widened and he fell out of his little zone and back into reality. "Keep at it" he heard the man say, and he smacked the back of his head.

Scared and feeling small, he tried to think of what he liked done to himself. He started licking around the tip of Bård's cock, while pumping up and down the shaft. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He thought of Bård and how difficult this must be for him, and against his better judgement he opened his eyes and looked up at him. Bård had leaned back against the pillows, his mouth was open, and the tears had tried up on his cheeks, leaving small salty trails on his face. 

Vegard felt strange, Bård looked like he was enjoying it. He must have zoned out like I hoped, he thought, but then Bård opened his eyes, locked them on Vegard's and grabbed his hair. Vegard felt a shot of blood go to his groin at the sudden realization that his brother was enjoying the treatment he was giving him. Oh god we've truly been broken, we're beyond repair... A thousand thoughts raced through his mind as he could feel himself getting hard.

"You're ready", the man sounded almost mocking. "Get up!" Vegard got up and felt his cheeks burn in shame as his cock was now fully erect. Bård looked at him with a mixture of fear and compassion, his own face flushed in embarrassment. 

"Step 2" the man said. "Fuck him!"

"What? No" Vegard turned his head towards the man. 

"I said no talking!" He pushed Vegard so he fell on top of Bård, "fuck him!"

Vegard tried to push himself back up, but Bård grabbed his hand and looked at him "it's ok Vegard, we'll be ok" he whispered. 

Vegard shook his head "How?"

"Use love, Vegard. Think of love" 

Vegard looked into his brother's eyes and he understood. He could be watching a dirty disgusting monster do this to his little brother instead, and he realized that however wrong this was, at least they cared about eachother. They weren't strangers, there was no hate, although god knows how they would feel about eachother after this. 

"No talking! Do it now or I will" the man said resolutely and hit Vegard on the butt with his palm, hard enough to leave a mark. Vegard cried out in pain, and Bård squeezed his hand.

"No lube" the man said, and he held Vegard's head and forced him to spit on himself, before pushing him back towards Bård. He took Bård's hand and gave Vegard's cock a few strokes with it, embarrassingly enough making him harden up again. 

"Fuck him now" he repeated, and positioned Vegard at his brother's entrance before moving away. 

Bård reached his arm out, and they held hands as Vegard pushed inside. Bård gasped at the feeling, but had learned not to say anything. Vegard was gentle, slowly pushing himself in and out, zoning out, thinking about love. Bård was warm and tight around him, and it felt so wrong, so wrong and yet so good, and he was ready to hate himself, when Bård let out a deep moan and squeezed Vegard's hand even tighter. He arched his back and another moan escaped his lips, and Vegard picked up the pace. He could hate himself later. Right now every feeling in his body had been overcome with lust and a need to come. His free hand found it's way to Bård's cock, and he stroked and palmed it, and his own motions became more and more erratic as Bård's moans became louder. With a final thrust he came deep inside Bård, and at the very same moment he felt his hand get sticky as Bård pulsated and huffed underneath him. 

Just as soon as the pleasure had left their bodies, they became aware of the people around them again. The man was laughing, he had a disturbing laughter, like a villain in a movie. "Good job" he laughed, "really good"

They were pulled up on their feet, given some clothes, and thrown back down into the basement.

\----

Bård shifted his body from his sitting position as he heard footsteps outside the door. "Dinner" he said.  
The door creaked open and a tv-set was wheeled in. Then the door closed. The boys sat in silence watching as the TV flickered on and the light from white noise filled the room. They looked at eachother, and their blank expression switched from confusion to horror as the picture and sound became clear.  
"Get undressed"


End file.
